Compositions which both provide a cleansing function and a moisturizing benefit are known. For example, WO 90/13283 discloses compositions comprising acyl ester of an isethionic acid salt, a long chain fatty acid, a moisturizer component and optional soap.
One problem which had been previously encountered with such dual purpose compositions is that they contain an insufficient level of moisturizer component; or an insufficient amount deposits on use.
Another problem associated with such dual cleansing and moisturizing compositions is instability. According to WO 94/03152, concerned with shower gels comprising a non-soap detergent, silicone oil and cationic polymers, the maximum average droplet size of the silicone oil that can be used is 2 microns, if product stability is to be maintained.
In applicants copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/475,145, filed Jun. 7, 1995 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,307, applicants found that enhanced deposition of benefit agent could be obtained in a stable formulation by using a dual cleansing and moisturizing product in which the cleansing and moisturizing components were separately, but combinedly dispensed from a packaging means as discrete domains/stripes.
More specifically, the compositions of that reference comprised a surfactant containing base formulation and a benefit agent wherein the benefit agent and base formulation were physically separate (not in direct contact) but were nonetheless dispensable from a single packaging means comprising both the base formulation and benefit agent as individual stripes. The stripes had width of at least 1000 microns and base formulation and benefit agent stripes were not post mixed prior to use (compared to EP 468,703 to Unilever where post-mixing is required).
The present invention relates to the same separately dispensed, non-mixed prior to use, dual cleanser/moisturizer compositions described in U.S. Ser. No. 475,145 (which reference is hereby incorporated by reference into the subject application) except that the benefit agent stripe has been modified so that it now may include surfactant.
More specifically, U.S. Ser. No. 475,145 suffered from several deficiencies which the present invention overcomes. First, the compositions of that reference, when dual dispensed, did not lather as well as the composition of the subject invention. In addition, if a person were to pump stripes from the dispenser separately, or unevenly, they could end up with a composition containing no surfactant at all. This could not happen in the present invention where both stripes contain at least some surfactant. Finally, by adding surfactant to the benefit agent stripe, the present invention allows the user a greater degree of control over exactly how much cleansing they want (i.e., the benefit agent cleanser having more moisturizer and less cleanser than the primary surfactant-containing stripe).